


Bagginshield Week 2014

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bagginshield Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for the Bagginshield Week from 17.03.2014 - 23.03.2014 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo returns to Erebor from a visit to the Shire.

Thorin downright ripped the letters out of Balin’s hands and flapped through them. He frowned. There was still no letter from Bilbo. The last letter he got from his husband and consort on his way back from a visit to the Shire had been written from the house of Beorn, one day before Bilbo had entered Mirkwood. Bilbo had written that he would send another letter when he had reached Laketown.This letter had been due two days ago.

“Why is there no letter, Balin? Where is the letter?” Thorin browsed through all of the documents and letters that had been brought to him this morning.

“What letter, Thorin? There are plenty of them?”

“You know what letter I mean. He has always written on time, why not now?”

“Oh, you speak of Bilbo?” Balin grinned. That white-haired bastard had the nerve to grin.

“I certainly do not speak of that tree-shagger Thranduil.”

Balin smirked. “Perhaps Bilbo didn’t have time to write. Or he stays longer in the Woodland Realm than planned. Furthermore on a trek that long there can always occur unforeseen events.”

“He has always written on time.” Thorin let himself fall ponderously in his chair.

“It maybe that they have not even left Mirkwood by now.”

“Do not come with excuses for things you do not know, Balin. And leave me alone.”

“As you wish. But remember that you have Open Court in an hour.”

“Leave!” Balin bowed and left the room.

Thorin let a hand run over his face and stroke his beard that was now adorned by a braid. Why hadn’t Bilbo written as promised? Did something happen to him? Was he held back by Thranduil? If anything by force? Would that have been the fact he would gladly declare war on the bloody Elves. He brooded the whole hour until it was time for him to appear before the Open Court. Slowly he dressed in his royal attire and put on his crown, deeply missing Bilbo’s touches to straighten his appearance. Thorin didn’t care if he was late, he was the King after all.

Slowly he made his way to the throne room, mentally preparing himself for the pleas and disputes of his subjects. He hated holding Open Court alone. Bilbo’s presence was always soothing to him and he could count on the fair and diplomatic input of his Consort.

Open Court just wouldn’t end. Thorin would listen to the quarrels of his subjects, giving short verdicts on the urgent cases and waving off the unimportant ones. Just as he was listening with only half an ear to the rant of a miner who complained that he wasn’t able to dig in the whole shaft he was given, the big doors to the throne room opened wholly. Thorin looked up, annoyed by the disturbance and saw his husband walking along the aisle to the thrones.

Thorin blinked, thinking he was going mad again. Just as he heard Dwalin muttering that it was about “bloody time” that the Hobbit had returned Thorin came to his senses.

“Open Court is ended for today.” He called out, loud and clear for everybody to hear.

The throne room emptied and Bilbo came to an halt in front of Thorin.

“I have returned and bid you my greetings, husband.” Bilbo smiled at the King and all but waited for Thorin to hug him.

“What do you think you are doing? Strutting around my Kingdom and entering Open Court like a thief in the night.”

“I beg your pardon? Neither was I strutting nor acting as a thief in the night. If you are not happy that I am home again I will gladly return to the Shire. Even Thranduil was more welcoming than you.” Bilbo glared at Thorin and crossed his arm in front of his chest.

“You haven’t written a word that you would arrive today. You haven’t in fact written a word since two weeks ago. Were you trying to punish me with that?”

“Punish you? Thorin, you are being overly dramatic. I will leave you to your hurt ego and rest from travel.” As Bilbo turned to leave Thorin grabbed him by his wrist.

“Stay. Please.” With that Thorin twirled Bilbo around and fetched him in his arms. The Dwarf hugged his husband strongly and placed soft kisses on the Hobbit’s lips.

“I am glad that you are here again. Welcome Home, my Burglar.”


	2. Day 2: Marketplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin visit the marketplace of Dale

Thorin stepped out of the hall in which he negotiated with Bard, the King of Dale, and looked around for his husband who had felt a headache welling up and left the bargaining room rather in a hurry, accompanied by two of their guards. The dwarf looked around but his Hobbit was nowhere to be seen in the courtyard. He frowned. Hopefully the headache hadn’t become that bad so that Bilbo had to go to see a healer.

Just at the very moment as Thorin wanted to go back into the hall one of the guards came running up to him.

“Your Majesty. I shall inform you that the consort has decided to take a stroll on the market.”

“On the market? Have his headaches become better?”

“He said so. We wanted to hold him back but he insisted to go.”

“Do you know where he went to?”

“I left His Majesty as he stood by a flower shop.”

Thorin nodded. “Thank you.” With that he went to search for his husband.

It appeared that Thorin didn’t have to search that long for Bilbo. As he left the courtyard he could see his husband downright sitting in the nearest flowerstand, laughing and joking with the florist and the other costumers. He spiralled nearer, always avoiding that Bilbo or the others could see him.

“Enjoying ourselves, are we?” Bilbo shrieked and nearly fell from the shelf he was sitting on.

“Thorin! You are done yet? I mean … Are you done yet?” Thorin helped Bilbo down from the shelf and stood with him a little bit away from the noisy crowd.

“Indeed. And I got to hear that my Consort has left me for looking at flowers.”

“Forgive me, my King. But as I sauntered through the courtyard and my headache got better I saw the stands of the marketplace and decided that a little peek wouldn’t hurt. I thought you and Bard would need at last time until dinner and I would have been back in time. But it seems the both of you have come to an understanding without me.”

“That we have. Furthermore we are invited to stay for dinner.”

“Ah, well. Then we better go back.”

“That we could do, my Hobbit. Or you could show me around and tell me the difference between the flowers on the stands.”

Bilbo smiled and linked arms with Thorin. “Gladly, my King.”


	3. Day 3: Complementary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Thorin was hard, Bilbo was soft.

Thorin sat at the table at a council meeting and watched Bilbo as he talked with the other council members. At first they, and even himself, had been very reluctant that a Hobbit and not a dwarf should fill in the position of the Consort, second to the King.

He loved Bilbo, that was out of question, but Bilbo was so very different to him.

Where Thorin was hard, Bilbo was soft.

Where Thorin was bigoted, Bilbo was open-minded.

Where Thorin was stone, Bilbo was earth and sunshine.

All in all Thorin would say that they were so very different, that a kind soul such as Bilbo would not be able to hold his ground against the sturdy dwarf but Bilbo had proven him wrong again and again. They could be equally stubborn and their fights were legendary amongst the Company.

Thorin smiled as he heard Bilbo laughing at the other end of the room. They may have their differences but on the other hand they complemented each other so very well.

Bilbo was the calming influence to Thorin. Just one slight touch from Bilbo while they were sitting at council or court could soothe Thorin down and ease his mood. One smile from Bilbo could lift his grumpiness away from him.

Thorin brought up courage in Bilbo, courage the Hobbit did not knew he had when he set out to reclaim Erebor with the Dwarves.

Bilbo was absolutely complementary to Thorin. He was all Thorin would have ever hoped for and he thanked Mahal every evening as he laid beside his husband who fitted so perfect in the angles of his body. Who fitted so perfectly to his mind.


	4. Day 4: Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things are not what they seem...

Thorin woke with a start. Disorientated he looked around his bedroom, wondering what had woken him. He sat up carefully and turned to see if he had woken Bilbo. But the Hobbit wasn’t in the bed. The slight shine of the fireplace didn’t light the room enough so Thorin lighted one of the oil lamps on the night stand. He took the lamp in one hand, shoved away the blanket with the other and startled as he looked up. There, at the foot of the bed, stood Bilbo, pale as the night, curls unhinged and his eyes, his beautiful, warm, brown eyes, were dark circles amongst the waxen skin.

“Bilbo? Love, are you well?”

“How dare you, Thorin Oakenshield? How dare you call me that name? You have forfeit the right to call me this.”

Thorin blinked. “What happened to you, Bilbo? You … I do not recognise you.”

But the Hobbit didn’t respond. Instead he took Orcrist from its place next to Thorin’s nightstand, outstretched his arm and pointed the elven sword to the dwarf’s chest, right above his heart.

“Bilbo …”

“Be silent, you miserable dwarf. You undersized King. I will take your life from you as you took mine from me.”

“What are you talking about?” Thorin crawled backwards on the bed, the headboard stopping his escape. “Bilbo, just a few hours ago we fell asleep next to each other, you are not dead.”

Bilbo didn’t respond but looked unrelenting at Thorin, sword upon his chest.

“Bilbo … No!”

With one swift motion Bilbo pierced Thorin’s chest, driving Orcrist deep into his heart.

“You are not dead!”

  
  


Thorin woke with a start. Disorientated he looked around his bedroom.

“I am not dead. Please, Thorin, calm down.” Thorin blinked and his eyes focused after a while on the face above him.

“Bilbo!” He croaked out. “You are not dead.” Relieved he embraced the Hobbit.

“I had the worst nightmare.”

Bilbo didn’t say anything but stroke lightly through Thorin’s hair. They sat a long while like that.

“The anniversary of that dreadful day is coming upon us. My dreams have become worse too.”

Thorin nodded hesitantly. “We are not able to do anything against that. But remember, Bilbo Baggins, I will not hurt you again. Never. Do you hear me?”

“I know, Thorin. And I trust you. And more important – I love you. We will go through that time together.”

Thorin drew Bilbo onto his chest and kissed the top of his head. “That we will, my Love, that we will.”


	5. Day 5: An unexpected Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Middle Earth, where slaves are a common occurence a little Hobbit gets caught by slave traders and is brought to a Mountain half a world away from the Shire. There he is made a body slave to a grumpy King ...

As Thorin entered his chambers he was greeted with the most wonderful sight of all: on one of his divans laid Bilbo, his precious golden emerald, wearing nothing but a thin silken tunic, slightly too big for him, that had slid over his shoulder, leaving the skin there bare, and a small golden headband in his hair, thereto earrings with emeralds, matching his eyes. He sat up as Thorin barely had closed the door.

“There you are, my King. I was beginning to wonder if you decided to not see me at all tonight. I chose to wear the jewels you had given to me to please you.” Bilbo slowly walked to Thorin, never letting fall the eye contact. Thorin swallowed heavily. With what had he earned such an eager body slave?

“Come, sit down me. I will ease your tensions from the day.” Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s hand and drew him to the divan he had sat on.

“No!” Thorin called out sharp. Bilbo let Thorin’s hand fall slightly.

“No? Have I done something wrong, my King?” Bilbo looked up at Thorin, batting his eyelashes.

“We will not stay here.” The King grumbled in his deep, commanding voice. “You will go to the thermal baths with me.”

“The thermal baths? Oh dear. Are they deep?” Bilbo looked anxious at Thorin. Not a single hobbit was a good swimmer or liked water deeper than a bathtub. And Bilbo was no exception.

“Don’t waver around, my golden emerald. Come.”

Thorin all but dragged Bilbo out of the Royal Chambers to the thermal baths a few floors deeper. Realizing that he wore nothing more than jewels and a thin tunic Bilbo gathered all fabric he could gather together to shield his body from the looks of the other dwarves.

“No dawdling, Hobbit.” Thorin growled impatient.

“I am nearly naked, my King. You surely don’t want others to see what is for your eyes only.” The dwarf stopped, grumbled and took off his fur lined coat. He shoved it into Bilbo’s arms

“Wear that.” Bilbo shrugged and slid into the coat.

“Now come. I long for the warm water.”

  
  


Thorin smiled as Bilbo sighed as he slid into the warm steaming water. The water was shallow so that Bilbo could stand easily. Just as the Hobbit was surrounded by the water, Thorin embraced him.

“Now I want you to ease my tensions.” Thorin murmured into Bilbo’s ear, biting slightly the tip of it. The Hobbit turned in Thorin’s arms.

“Which tensions, my King?” Bilbo grinned and let his hand venture down Thorin’s stomach underneath the surface. Thorin groaned as Bilbo touched his shaft.

“That would be a good start. Go on, my golden emerald.”


	6. Day 6: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns about the importance of family.

Thorin shut the door behind him, letting his unpretentious hunting coat fall onto the floor. He longed for a bath and then a good nights sleep before he would return to court tomorrow. Reigning and building up a Kingdom like Erebor was nothing like his tasks in Ered Luin had been. The dwarf had just needed to escape for a while. And so he had gone hunting. For seven whole days.

“And pray tell, my Husband King, where have you been?”

“Bilbo! You are awake!”

“Yes, I am. And I was, in fact, not very much asleep during the last week. I was laying awake in the hope that you would return. Return to me. Return to your kingdom. Had it not been for Balin who found your hastily written note, I would have searched the whole mountain for you. Dwalin was close on declaring war upon the Woodland Realm because he believed you kidnapped.”

“Calm down, Bilbo. Nothing happened to me. I was safe the whole time.”

“Calm down? Calm down? Why should I calm down after you came strutting into our apartments after you had been gone for a week, not thinking of telling anyone but writing a shady note. Why do you keep disappearing in irregular intervals, why?”

Thorin stepped past Bilbo, sitting down heavily in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace burying his head in his hands.

“I have failed. Failed at being a good king and failed at being a good husband.”

“F-failed? Why … What are you talking about?”

“I am weak. I am not able to lead this kingdom.”

“You are definitely not weak. You are the strongest and most stubborn dwarf I have ever met.”

“And yet I am weak. I sit through meetings and hearings the whole day. When I am not doing that I visit mineshafts and forges to see what gems are spawned and what is made with our gold. And then there is you and Dis and Fili and Kili and even all the other members of our company who want my presence at meals or any other gatherings. I cannot take that. I cannot be everywhere at the same time. I need time and space for myself, for the sake of my mind. The gold is still calling upon me Bilbo and it is worse the more I am doing. The more I am responsible for.”

Bilbo had lost his defensive attitude and knelt in front of the chair Thorin was sitting on. “Why do you take these burdens all alone? We are all here for you, you just have to say something.”

“I don’t want to bring that burden upon you all.”

“But it is fair enough to bring that burden upon us when you disappear without saying a word. Who do you think ran you precious kingdom while you were gone, mind you? Do you think it ran itself? Oh no, it hasn’t! I sat through hours of Open Court while Balin read through piles of documents. Fili and Kili visited the mines and forges and Dis entertained the ambassadors of other kingdoms. We all were concerned about you. And we all would be glad to help and assist you, Thorin.”

“Because you all think me weak for not being able to do everything on my own.”

“No, because we are your family, Thorin. And family helps each other.”

Thorin smiled slightly and drew Bilbo in an embrace. “I have been a fool.”

“That you have, but you are my fool.” Bilbo returned the smile. “But I am still mad at you.”

“That I deserve.”


	7. Day 7: Royal Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Court is nothing thought to be easy.

Running a kingdom wasn’t as easy as an outsider might think. To the eye of the common subject the job of a King was to smile and laugh and pick up children into his arms. But if you were caught inside a Royal Court it was just as busy and a mess from time to time as any other business.

Thorin sat in his bureau, signing contract after contract. It didn’t seem to end. He laid his quill on the desk, sighed, rubbed the point between his eyes and sagged into his chair. He longed for a sparring session with Dwalin or some stolen touches and kisses between doors with Bilbo. If he was honest, he would prefer the later. The dwarf was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that the door was opened and closed again and a figure ventured up to his desk.

“And here I thought you would hurry up with your kingly stuff so that we could call it a day.”

Thorin startled out of his thoughts and glared at Bilbo who had once again managed to sneak up on him. He would have to work on his alertness. Had it not been the Hobbit but an assassin he might be dead by now. As Thorin saw Bilbo looking at him affectionately he had to smile himself.

“I am nearly done, my Hobbit. I just had to relax a few minutes. If I had stared at those contracts only a single moment longer my eyes would have fallen out. And then I wouldn’t have been able to look at your beautiful face again.”

“Oh you smooth talker.” Bilbo batted Thorin’s arm. “Hurry up. I might have made bee sting cake for you.”

“Bee sting cake? With what have I earned such an attentive and considerate husband as yourself?”

“Only the Valar know, Thorin.” Bilbo laughed and kissed Thorin lightly on the cheek. “Now hurry up or our nephews will have eaten everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
